Don't Abuse Me
by Edward's Heroine
Summary: A couple of one shots about child abuse, full description of both one shots/song fics and the songs and the names of the artist that sings them. Hope you enjoy, though these could bring some tears to your eyes, I know they did to me.
1. descriptions

Song fic 1: Concrete Angel-Martina McBride

Charlie abuses Bella and Edward's foster dad abuses Edward. Their houses are right next to each other, their windows facing each other so they sometimes talk to each other. Charlie and Mr. Cullen are angrier than usually and hear them talking to each other through the windows. Will they be reunited once it's all over?

Song fic 2: Alyssa Lies-Jason Michael Carrol

Bella is just a small child and has made friends with a girl that get's abused by her father. Bella knows that Alyssa's father beats her and she tells Charlie. When Alyssa doesn't come to school one day, Bella asks her dad what happened to her. Her father must struggle to tell Bella the truth, that Alyssa has died. How will Bella take the news?

(They both almost made me cry.)

:'( sniff sniff)':

* * *

Some stories about child abuse that I have read on here have inspired me to write these two one shots with these two songs. I believe that child abuse is wrong and I feel bad that kids have to go through that, it's not right and I hate that people would do that to their kids. If you think the way I do, please add this to your favorite stories list.

Thank you,

Edward's Heroine


	2. Concrete Angel

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace,  
Oh,_

Charlie refused to give me money for lunch, and he wouldn't let me out of his sight unless I was at school, otherwise I had to come straight home, make him dinner, and then take maybe a few bites worth of whatever we had for dinner that night to bed, so I didn't have a job to pay for anything. So I packed a small lunch, hoping that he wouldn't notice the missing items from the cupboard. He hardly ever checked the cabinets anyway, so I felt pretty safe that he wouldn't know I had taken some food for my lunch.

I had pulled on a black dress that I had worn yesterday, I hoped it covered the bruises on my arms, but I doubted it, so I pulled over my oversized black jacket that I wore almost everyday. I had only a few items of clothing now, so I had to make due with what I had at that moment, and right now everything else I could wear was in the wash. I had put them in only after I had put Charlie's in and let them finish, then I had put Charlie's clothes in the drier. I had put my small pile of dirty clothes in the washer and grabbed my paper bag to head off to school, walking, just like every other day. I sighed.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

When the teacher of my first class walked past me she looked at me like she could see all the pain in my eyes. I tried to hide it as best as I could, but sometimes it just seemed impossible. I wanted so much to tell her what was going on, why there was pain in my eyes, why I felt lonely everyday, why I almost cried everyday because I had no friends, because Charlie abused me, hitting me, kicking me every time I did something he didn't like. I hated being an outcast at this school, I tried to stay hidden from all the people that would make fun of me and call me names like "Emo kid," and "Gothic freak." It was just so hard sometimes that I really wished I hadn't been born.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved,_

Sometimes I wished Charlie would just get it over with, and stop all this torture. Why didn't he just stop threatening me with death and just do it already? Did he enjoy my pain _that _much?

I knew I shouldn't want to die, but how could a person not wish for death when they were beaten everyday? What kind of person would want to beat his child? I just didn't get it.

The only real place I felt like I was loved by someone, and I didn't know who that someone is, was in my dreams. Sometimes I wished I could just fade away into my dreams.

_Concrete Angel,_

I ate at a table by myself, just hoping that someone would come and sit with me. I had had friends, once, but when Charlie started abusing me I started getting depressed, the only kid that ever understood me was Edward Cullen, and he wasn't here most of the time. He was in a foster home and his foster dad beat him too. I wish he was here.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late,_

I saw Edward enter the lunch room, he looked my way and smiled. I smiled a small, sad smile back at him. He walked quickly to my table and sat down next to me. We embraced, holding on to each other as if the other would dissapear if we let go. I had sensed something different about Charlie this morning, he seemed angrier, and I told Edward about it. He said we would talk through our windows tonight, he told me to try and stay away from Charlie as much as possible today. Our houses were right next to each other and I was glad that our windows faced each other. Edward told me that his dad had seemed angrier too, and told me that someday we would get away from these terrible men, we would run away together and tell someone, and we would get married and live together forever. I loved the idea.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved,_

I talked to Edward after I had fixed Charlie's dinner and had brought my clothes back to my room from the drier. I went to the window right away, glad to see Edward there waiting for me. I smiled at him and he beamed back at me. I loved his smile.

_Concrete Angel,_

Charlie and Mr. Cullen heard us talking through our windows to each other. I didn't know how because we had been whispering.

Charlie yanked me up from where I was sitting on the floor, and I saw Mr. Cullen do the same to Edward. I heard Edward scream loudly from somewhere in his room, but I couldn't tell where because the lights were off in his room. I heard his body hit the floor and the sobs that were racking his body. I heard a loud thud and a blood curling scream. There were tears running down my face as Edward yelled my name from his bedroom just before another thud came from the room again, another kick that made him scream again. There were sobs racking my whole body as I realized that Edward wouldn't talk to me again, wouldn't say my name again, wouldn't smile at me again. We would never run away together, we would never get married. I knew what was going to happen to me now, I knew I would be with Edward soon. I waited for the blows that would end my life, but I held on to the fact that my true love would be waiting for me in heaven.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot,_

It hurt a lot, and I screamed so much, my voice turned hoarse. Charlie kicked me and hit me again and again, not seeming satisfied that he was hurting me this much. I wanted him to get it over with, it hurt so much.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved,_

He delivered two more kickes to my head and chest, and I was gone. I would never have to see this awful man again, he would never be able to lay a single hand on me ever again.

_Concrete Angel_

I met Edward at the golden gates that led to our new home. We embraced, smiling at each other like our life depended on it. We kissed and the sparks flew. I had finally found where I belonged, with Edward in heaven. This was where I would stay.

We were finally happy, we could finally live a life that would be better than the last. But that was in the past.

We were happy, we were together, we would never go back to our old life.


	3. Alyssa Lies

_My little girl met a new friend,  
Just the other day,  
On the playground at school,  
Between the tires and the swings,  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies,"_

Bella came in the door from school today, she had just started kindergarten, it was her second day. She told me that she had met a new friend today and she was so excited, she told me that Alyssa lies.

_But I just brushed it off at first,  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt,  
Or the things she had seen,  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me,  
And she said,_

I didn't really think anything of it. Not at all actually, I thought, _Well, every kid lies at some point, right? Just wanting to fit in. Maybe Bella was the one person she actually told the truth to, maybe Alyssa figured that she didn't have to lie to Bella, because she would just except her for who she was._ But when she told me I was taken back, I couldn't believe that those words were coming from my Bella's mouth. There were tears running down her face, she was really hurting about this, so I tried to understand, and I really just couldn't believe that my little girl's best friend was going through something so horrible.

_Alyssa Lies,  
To the classroom,  
Alyssa lies,  
Everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies,  
To the teachers,  
As she tries to cover every bruise,_

There were tears running down my face when I tucked Bella into her soft sheets. I heard Bella praying softly, I smiled through my tears. She was such an angel.

_My little girl laid her head down,  
That night to go to sleep,  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say,  
A prayer so soft and sweet,  
God bless my mom and my dad,  
And my new friend Alyssa,  
I know she needs you bad because,_

I headed to the kitched to grab some milk from the fridge while thinking over the words Bella had said...

_Alyssa Lies,  
To the classroom,  
Alyssa lies,  
Everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies,  
To the teachers,  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

I took the glass of milk to my room that was just down the hall from Bella's, still thinking about what she had said, I don't think what Bella said will ever leave my mind. I was shocked, and I hated it that a little girl, anyone _at all_, had to go through this. It was cruel, people should not abuse their children. I was the police chief of Forks and I felt defenseless. I hated feeling that way. I wanted to go and arrest that man right now, I wanted to through him in jail, wanted to lock him up for the rest of this life.

It was hard for me to imagine someone beating their child and being able to go on without a guilty conscience. I know I wouldn't be able to, but I didn't have that kind of mind, didn't have that kind of heart. I couldn't imagine someone beating a sweet child, an angel like Bella would never be able to get through that. I tried to sleep, that didn't come easily at all.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years,  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears,  
I knew just what it was I had to do,  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news,_

I drove Bella to school this morning, and when we got their everyone was so sad. I knew I couldn't do much about Alyssa's case now, I had no evidence really, how could I through this man in jail when his daughter was already dead?

I would try my hardest to do just that though, it was the right thing to do.

_Alyssa Lies,  
To the classroom,  
Alyssa lies,  
Everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies,  
To the teachers,  
As she tries to cover every bruise,_

Bella looked up at me, looked at all the people at the school, and asked me one of the hardest questions I would ever have to answer in my life.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad,  
The lump in my throat grew bigger,  
With every question that she asked,  
Until I felt the tears run down my face,  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today,_

There were tears running down my face, I knew I looked just as sad as everyone else did. I told her the truth about Alyssa.

_Cause she doesn't lie,  
In the classroom,  
She doesn't lie,  
Anymore at school,  
Alyssa lies,  
With Jesus,  
Because there's nothing anyone would do,_

She was gone. She would never come back to school. Bella would never get to know her better, but in a way they knew each other like they had known each other their whole lives. I knew Bella was lucky to have met Alyssa, to have known an angel that had been sent to earth for some reason. I don't believe that anyone would ever know the answer to that question, though. I wish I could've known Alyssa.

_Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why,  
Alyssa lies,  
Daddy,  
Tell me why,  
Alyssa lies,_

Bella latched on to me, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe she's gone," Bella whispered after a while. I just rubbed her back and held on to her tightly, hugging her just as tightly as she was holding on to me, with tears streaming down my face, just like Bella.

"I know, Bella. I know."

We stayed there for a while, and I decided to take Bella home. She was too upset to go to school.

She spent the whole day up in her room or on the couch in the living room, crying her little eyes out. She finally cried herself to sleep and I laid her on my lap, brushing the soft hair out of her beautiful angels face.

How could someone have done that to an angel sent down to earth from heaven?


End file.
